


Common Colds and Levi

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Common Cold, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i guess its a small drabble? ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets ill and Eren, being the great boyfriend he is, takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Colds and Levi

I opened my eyes to the sound of shuffling followed by a loud thud, but seriously; what the hell. I turned over to look at the alarm clock, and its only like, 5 am. Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

And do you want to know what woke me up? The fact that my boyfriend fell out of bed. Who the hell does that. Groaning a bit, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, frowning when Levi wasn’t in bed yet. “Levi?” I made a face and sighed, clutching onto the covers as I rolled over to his side of the bed, and looked to the floor. I stuck my arm out and poked the back of his neck, and surprisingly, I didn’t get a response.

That was odd; Levi was a pretty light sleeper, if he slept at all that is. “Levi.” I was starting to get worried, he looked quite pale last night, but fuck what if something’s actually wrong? What if he’s dead or something, what if-

But then I saw him turning over and slowly opening his eyes, he tried to say something, but stopped. “Water.” That’s what I think he said anyway. “Er.. Its 5 am, I’m not getting out of bed.” I mean come on, who did he think he was, just forcing me to get some water. No.

“I swear to god, Eren, if you don’t get me some fucking water, I will force your ass to sleep on the couch all week.” 

Well I guess that a little exercise never hurt anyone. So I threw the comfort of the bed sheets away from my body, immediately being hit with the cool air. It was the middle of November and we didn’t have the heating on; and do you know why? Because Mr.Bossy on the floor there hates sleeping in rooms that are too hot. 

Anyway I actually managed to get that water after some attempts, the glass slipped out of my hand at one point, thank god it didn’t break, and I don’t know how since it hit the work top pretty hard. “Damn.” I mumbled and grabbed one of the water bottles, emptying its contents into the glass. That was another small thing that Levi made a habit out of; he wouldn’t use tap water to drink, because of ‘all the chemicals’ and ‘how dirty it is’, when in all honesty I didn’t see a point in buying bottled water- heck, you can get the same thing from a tap and its cheaper than buying packs of water. Nonetheless, soon after I actually made my way back upstairs, and to my disbelief the guy was still lying there. He looked really fragile actually-

“Levi?”

“Fucking finally.” The man grunted, his voice still harsh and broken- I suppose from the fact that his throat was dry or something, but made no effort to get up. Odd.

“Well then get up, you wanted a drink.”

“Don’t you think I tried that, dumbass?”

“What?”

“Help me up before I break your arm.” Even though in all honesty I didn’t see how the hell he could even attempt at a threat like that in a situation like this, because honestly from what he was saying he couldn’t even get up right now, much less break bones.

So like a good boyfriend, I placed the glass on the side table, and picked the raven up into my arms, and sitting him down on the bed. “I’ll get you some blankets, and you take care of yourself, aka drink the water, okay?”

“Its bottled, right?”

“Yes.” Okay, it still annoyed me a bit that he always had to make sure that I did the right thing, but still that wasn’t my priority right now, now was it. Right.

I stood back up again and walked over to the closet, stepping in and picking out some of my warmer hoodies, since Levi always wore suits and shit, when it came to situations like these, I usually just passed him my clothes; it made it easier. So once I had that in my hands, I walked over to Levi again, and saw that he drunk the entire glass. “Thirsty, huh?”

“Pass me the goddamn hoodie and shut up.” He mumbled, but his voice wasn’t as raspy as it was before, more like its usual one, which was probably because of the amount of cigarettes he smokes. But hey I wasn’t complaining. Yeah it bothered me a bit, because at this rate he's going to die before he reaches 35, but still

So I handed him the item of clothing and disappeared for a few minutes, coming back upstairs with some tea, paracetamol tablets and some pain killers, figuring he’d need at least one if not all of them. Only when I got there again, he was already passed out. Oh.

Well there was no way I was going back to sleep now. So I just slid into bed, and held him in my arms for the rest of the night, but at one point when I felt him burning against my skin, I slipped out of his hold to get a cool and damp cloth, folding it and wiping his forehead, pulling his hair back first of course, before just leaving it there. It earned a shiver from him, but I didn’t care, because I knew if he woke up, and felt just how sweaty he is (which he is to be honest, but I’m not giving him a shower now; even though he’s ill I don’t feel like being kicked in the face), he’d have freaked out and called me every name under the sun and more. 

At around 7:30 I got up and picked up his phone from the bedside table, quickly unlocking it (we gave each other the combinations to one another’s phones a while back) and finding the number for his work. I stepped out of the room and told his boss, Erwin Smith, that Levi was ill and couldn’t make it to work, and when asked when he’ll be back, well I couldn’t really answer; I wasn’t sure.

“Oi, brat, get back here its cold.” His voice was the first thing I was greeted with when I stepped back into the room. 

“Sure, old man.” I joked and chuckled a bit, earning a ‘tch’ from the man in the bed, soon finding his arms wrapped around me again, I ran a hand through his hair. “I called your work and you’re not going today.” I said after a while, to hear a sigh.

“I’ll have to deal with Hanji when I get back; I don’t get ill often-“ He frowned a bit, “And she’s so loud…” Ah so he was going to whine today. That’s fine, this isn’t a thing that happens much. I quite enjoyed it actually, because it meant finding out more about his work and such, I mean I didn’t ask questions often about it, because I preferred him talking about it out of his own will you know?

 

 

At about 10, after I made breakfast and such, I heard my phone ringing and reached into my pocket, picking it up. 

“Eren, are you alright you’re not at college, I thought something was wrong-” Shit. I rung Levi’s work but forgot to call my university. Typical.

“Yes, I’m alright. Just- Levi’s ill so you know, yeah.”

A few exchanges later, she hung up, saying she had to go back to lessons, and I nodded, pocketing the phone again, only to find Levi leaning against the doorframe, wrapped up in layers and a blanket. “You’re a fucking idiot. Go to college.”

I shook my head stubbornly, “Nah, you’re ill. I’m staying with you.” 

“Get your fucking ass to college, or I swear to god-“ But he got cut off by a coughing fit, and when I went over to pick him up and carry him back to bed, all he could do was glare at me silently. 

“How the hell are you going to pass, you dumbass, if you keep this up.” To be honest, I didn’t know, so I just shot him a lazy grin and shrugged. “I’ll manage.” Besides I’m sure Armin will help me on anything I don’t understand, but I didn’t add that.

It was a while until either of us spoke again, before I broke the silence. “I’m going to make you more tea, its about lunch time and you need warm drinks. Oh and I’ll get you your pills.”

Levi blinked and a few seconds later, focused on me again, “Right.” He mumbled; apparently he was half asleep still. Then again I couldn’t blame him with his temperature; it was ridiculous.

 

 

 

And this lasted for a few days, but Levi eventually started feeling better, and by Thursday he was at work again. Only when he came home, he- well, lets just say that he found a pretty nasty sight, tissues everywhere and stuff. Hey I had an excuse at least, it was his fault, I just wanted to take care of him, I didn’t think I was gonna get ill as well.

“As if you got ill; fan-fucking-tastic.”

I smiled a bit, but other than that just moved more blankets over myself, the couch didn’t even look like a couch anymore, more like a living pillow fort or something, as I looked at the living room ceiling.

“I swear to god, Eren, you’ll be the fucking death of me.” And that was the last thing I coherently heard, before passing out cold.


End file.
